


side-effects.

by luna (orphan_account)



Series: yuki birthday! [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, idk why the hell i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luna
Summary: if our love’s insanity, why are you my clarity?





	side-effects.

Yuto felt at ease whenever he touched Hyunggu’s smooth skin and kissed his soft lips, getting drunk from all the sweetness those strawberry-candies brought to him. His mind turned into a complete blur in the moment those slender fingers grabbed the back of his head, grasping his hair, making him lean in and deepen the kiss. His body burned with love and desire and something more.

 _Love_ was a side-effect of Kang Hyunggu, or just being addicted to him. Being addicted to the way his legs involved Yuto’s waist and his arms wrapped around his neck, the red mouth brushing against his earlobe, teasing, provoking with practice, used to doing that.

It does not matter how many times Yuto’s hands wander inside Hyunggu’s shirt, it does not matter how many times Hyunggu lets out a shuddered breath, it does not matter how many times they violently hump against each other and it does not matter how many times Yuto bites Hyunggu’s collarbones.

The side-effects were all the same, burning and fighting, struggling to break free from all of this insanity.

And Hyunggu could never be Yuto’s clarity.

**Author's Note:**

> i mean... rated m just because???? idk????? i'll continue this in the future probably with a proper plot
> 
> hope u enjoyed anyway lol


End file.
